


Mistakes

by h311agay



Series: Essays for School [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay





	Mistakes

My eyes burn from the too bright light

But not even the glare can dissolve my darkness

I can feel the fire on my neck

The prosecutors sneer with sharkness

The jury shuffles in

Their voices are hushed

One walks to the judge

Heart pounding, my blood is rushed

Condemned for years

I hear his cruel words

My mother begins weeping

Surely I had not correctly heard!

I am naught but a child

Fresh age of 10 and 8

Tried as an adult

Over a stupid mistake

The handcuffs are cold

And my head, heart, soul-- heavy

The room dims to dark

On my feet, unsteady.


End file.
